


Talk flirty to me.

by skyblue993



Series: Sex line AU [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: (because it's still a Sex line AU), But romance got in the middle, Fluff, Humor, I'm Sorry, I'm hilarious lately, It was supposed to be pornish, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Part Two, This is fluffier than I planned it to be at first tbh, mention of sexual content, mostly dialogues, sex line au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "I just realized I didn't introduce myself, last time. It's"I called the sex line instead of the technical assistance."dude?"





	

It's another _long_ evening at work. Connor releases a long, tense noise of discomfort between one phone call and the following one, ignoring the pointed looks his coworkers send in his way. He wonders, as per usual, how the hell did he end up doing this job. It's not that bad. The pay is good, which is the least the company can offer to their employee for sitting at that desk and listen to whatever filthy shit goes through their customer's minds. Connor gives another suffering sigh before picking up the zillionth call of the day God, why people wouldn't just go outside and get laid? Tonight Connor seems in the mood to not be able to put up with anyone's shit.

  
"Good evening... Thank you for calling. My name is Connor."

"Umm.. I already know that."

Connor blinks, his lips parting just slightly because that voice sounds familiar.

"I'm Jude." The boy, maybe startled by the silence, explains like it's supposed to put at ease some of the confusion flooding through Connor's mind. Who the heck is Jude? He can't find the relation between the _name_ and the _voice_ , but then, thank God, _Jude_ exhales a nervous laugh through the phone.

"I just realized I didn't introduce myself, last time. It's _"I called the sex line instead of the technical assistance."_ dude?"

Connor's heart skips a beat, his cheeks flushing pink recalling how quick he's excused himself to the bathroom that day, as soon as he's hung up the phone call, and pulled his pants down once the door of the bathroom stall was safely closed behind him. His cock has been straining into his jeans for the past ten minutes despite the huge misunderstanding with that boy. Which wasn't unusual, considering Connor's job description but he's never jerked off in the building's bathrooms. Never in the years of his not so honorable career.

So Connor, remembers. Does he remember....

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Huh, How are you?"

"I could do better."

"Why's that?"

"I need some assistance."

"Oh, dude. I told you I was talking about a different kind of accessories.."

"I know you did. Thank you for reminding me how embarrassing that was, by the way." Jude laughs, "I actually put my glasses on and typed the right number this time."

"Yeah?"

Jude hums softly before telling him, "I think we connected fairly well, last time."

"Yeah.. I mean, I _did_ help you with your problem, after all." Connor concedes.

"You truly did but that's not the reason why I called you. I'm thankful and all but I was thinking that we could, you know--"

Jude trails off with a heavy sigh leaving his lips which make Connor's hands itching to roam over his bulge. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, clenching them into fists.

"Why did you, then?"

"I.." Connor doesn't need to see Jude in the face to know he's blushing. He can tell by the way his voice cracks on a nervous laugh, "--I want to do things right, this time."

It shouldn't make Connor blush this fiercely, the innocence and bashfulness filling Jude's voice but it does make him squirm uncomfortably in his desk chair, causing Aisha, the girl working at the desk next to his own, to turn her face, a knowing smirk quirking over her plump lips.

"Okay." Connor exhales before clearing his throat, imposing himself to act professionally since it's not the first time he's pulled one customer off through a dirty call. "How do you want to do this?"

Connor feels his cheeks burn when he hears Jude giving this small, bashful laugh.

"Huh, shouldn't you be the one telling me?"

Jude's voice sounds playful but it doesn't fail from making Connor curse under his breath.

"I was just wondering if you would prefer something more vanilla like?"

"Vanilla?" Jude sounds thoroughly amused.

Connor rolls his eyes even though Jude can't see him through the phone, "Okay, just-- What are you wearing?"

"What are you wearing? Dude, Seriously? God, That's so clichè.."

"Have you called to pull one off or take the piss?"

"I wasn't trying to mock you. What I mean is, it's summer. What am I supposed to wear besides a pair of boxer briefs?"

"I bet there are action figures on it."

"You may or may not be right.." Jude hears Connor chuckling and adds with a fake outraged pitch in his voice,"You are laughing at me!"

"I'm not." Connor promises him with _laughter_ in his voice, then he admits "I don't think I'm in the right position to judge you for your debatable underwear choice.."

Jude gasps slightly, "Spill!"

"Isn't it too soon for that?"

"Touchè." Jude concedes, "Time to spill your secrets, Con."

 _"Con."_ Connor repeats with an almost nostalgic pitch in his voice, "My mom used to call me that. I've always liked it..” He trails off with a sigh, recalling that he's in a workplace and discuss this topic on the phone and most importantly _with a client_ is completely out of place, not that discuss underwear patterns is.. but Connor thinks is a safer topic of discussion. “Anyway, I got a pair of boxer briefs with Homer Simpson's face on the butt."

"I wish I could see that." Jude laughs, "I bet those donuts never looked tastier."

"Have you just--"

"Made a Homer J. Simpson reference and compared your booty to donuts? Yeah, I guess so."

"You don't even know what my ass looks like."

"Well, in that case, we should fix that concern immediately. I'll give you my number."

"For what, exactly? Send you my ass pic?"

"Oh, Jesus. Now I want to eat them." Jude mumbles softly, almost as he's talking to himself.

"My ass cheeks?" Connor just assumes.

"I was actually talking about donuts but hey, I'm open to all opportunities."

"Yeah, I can see how open you are.."

"You literally have seen nothing yet."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It depends..." Jude replies, then he asks right away, once again jumping from a topic to another one, "If you could choose, you'd spend a quiet night at home or at the club?"

"Quiet night at home."

Jude lets out a noise between a sigh of relief and a strangled laugh, "Oh my God. Marry me."

"You asked me to send you my ass pic and then you propose to me? Dude, I think we're moving too fast, here."

"But I just came up with a name for our future kid!"

"This I want to hear.."

"Homer."

"Homer?"

"Yeah, I think it's the least we can do since he's made us realize we're soulmates.."

"That sounds fair." Connor laughs.

"I like the sound of your laughter."

"I like the sound of your voice." Connor's face flushed red, completely unaware that this he's stepping over the borderline of professional.

"Wow if I only knew how sex line works I would have called you sooner."

Jude's words snap him back from the pink bubble of romance he's been locked into until that moment,

"It's never been like this..”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, this is more like a friendly conversation to me.”

“Friendly, huh?”

“You know what I mean.” Connor lowers his voice as he says, “You are quite the exception.”

"Wow." Jude sounds a bit breathless as he admits, his voice equally soft and quiet as Connor's. "That makes me feel special.."

"This is not how I pictured this call going, to be honest."

"Oh.." Jude now sounds hurt and Connor has to clear Jude's mind from any doubts forming right now, so he adds, "I mean it in the best kind of way, Jude."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I got that."

Connor bits his lips, throwing a quick glance at the people around him before asking, "You think I can see you? One of these days?"

"Oh, huh. Y-you mean on a date?"

"Yeah.. If.. If you are into the idea, of course."

"I'm so into the idea, dude."

"Good."

"Perfect-- oh, wait a sec."

Jude's voice sounds further away than before. He's talking to someone and it's not like Connor's trying to eavesdrop but you know, he has ears, and they allow him to catch just some of the words Jude's saying, something about waiting a little longer and the word movies has just been mentioned.

"Sorry, my sisters are dragging me to the movies tonight."

"Oh, okay! No problem. My shift is almost over, anyway."

"I have few minutes left." Jude rushes to say, "My sister is locked in the bathroom and only God knows how long is it going to take. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Just going home and do some stalking on your facebook profile."

"Thank you for the honesty." Jude laughs, the sound makes Connor's lips twitch upwards in a smile.

"--and probably jerk off to your profile picture."

"Just so you know, There are like nine Jude Adams Foster in the search engine."

"I bet you're the cutest among all of them." Connor retorts quietly, turning his face to send a glare to his side, where Aisha is sitting and who has been wiggling her eyebrows and sent allusive looks at him throughout the whole time. He's about to tell her to mind her own business when Jude speaks again and there's nothing more important than Jude speaking, right now. 

"Well, five of them have no profile pictures, two of them have a pic with their girlfriends and that is so not my case, one is bald and rugged and then there's me."

"Thank you for saying that, otherwise I would have probably sent my ass pick to bald and rugged guy."

"Lucky man." Jude sighs dramatically. "Shit, I gotta go."

Connor's heart stutters in his chest sensing the sadness in Jude's voice. He knows the feeling, he can relate perfectly despite calling himself an idiot for feeling like a teenager on his first crush.

"Okay, okay. Go now. I gotta stalk someone on facebook." Connor tries to laugh it off, despite feeling himself like he's been deprived of his favorite toy. 

"Can't wait to see what you look like. I bet that you're one of those guys too hot to be true."

"Wow thank you for providing my next twitter bio."

"As long as I got exclusive rights.."

"To my bio or to me?"

"Everything. That ass pic in particular."

Connor shakes his head, smiling widely.

"Send that friendship request," Jude says, a smile bright and clear in his voice. Connor can't wait to see what it looks like, if it manages to make his heart skip beats just as the sound of his voice does.

"Will do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter: en_sky9 or tumblr : skyblue993


End file.
